The Three Stooges in a European Adventure (2014 sequel)
Moe, Larry and Curly are back and are protecting Georgina , the daughter of Lloyd Brand by taking her to Europe, safely, only to be chased by a local terrorist named Neil Von Zultan, who is after Georgina. And when Curly was caught wearing a fruithat and jewelery and Moe slapping him, the European Police believe to be the 3 master thieves known as Crazy Chorus Staring Brothers, by it's European Captain, Alfonso Bernoli, and the 3 must retrieve The Magic Ring straight to Italy before Bernoli gets his hands on them, and Zultan gets his hands on Georgina. Premieres 2014 Characters *Moe Howard (Chris Diamantopoulos) - leads the 3 Stooges and seems hard on Georgina, rejecting as some daughter, which Larry and Curly scold Moe for ever since the previous film of what had happened when Lydia and Mr. Harter try to kill Teddy, in the end, Is at peace! *Larry Fine (Sean Hayes) - in the end, gets chased by an Elephant! *Curly Howard (Will Sasso) - in the end, also gets chased by an Elephant! *Agent Loraine (Jennifer Garner) - a super-agent who helps Moe, Larry and Curly try to clear their names, she often teases Moe by easily stealing his wallet, he often refers as a Cheeky One, in the end, gets promoted! *Georgina (Ciara Bravo) - the daughter of Lloyd Brand, being rejected by Moe for some daughter, though is being protected by him, Larry and Curly from the local terrorist named Zultan, in the end, she is seen wearing a white strapless dress dancing with Moe, Larry and Curly in texudos and Loraine in a red strapless mermaid bubble hem dress in "Mama Mia" in Italy *Velaria Brand (Jennifer Aniston) - Georgina's mother, who asks for Moe, Larry and Curly to protect her, in the end, thanks all of them! *Captain Alfonso Bernoli (J.B Blanc) - matches the same tone as Agent Yurislavislavislavi from I'm in the Band, believes Moe, Larry and Curly to be 3 master thieves known as the Crazy Chorus Staring Brothers, in the end, apologizes! *Neil Von Zultan (Alan Rickman) - the main antagonist, after Georgina, so he could full fill an ancient prophecy for immortality with the hiar strand in the cauldron, in the end, gets turned to stone! *The Crazy Chorus Staric Brothers (Matt Lucas, Paul Giamatti and Eugene Levy) - 3 brothers and the secondary antagonists as they were hiding in disguises, in the end, are defeated by Curly, Larry, and Moe! *Sir Issac Vernon (Jonathan Pryce) - from London, in the end, thanks Moe for the advice in Britain! *Cassie LeBlance (Bernedict Peters) - from France, in the end, gets a crush on Curly! *Antoine Schmitt (Peter Dinklage) - from Germany, in the end, chases Moe into a River! *Pablo Dequsne (Taylor Laughtner) - from Italy, in the end, gets knocked out by Larry! *Modio (Don Francks) - sends Neil Von Zultan to find Georgina, in an exchange for an ancient prophect for immortality Plot ??? Category:Columbia Films Category:Comedy Category:The Three Stooges Category:20th Century Fox films